Legaly Green
by HeRmIoNeGrAnGeRGuRl1
Summary: This is Clix's first mission. Will it go her way? (I know the summery sucks) R/R! No flames please!
1. a brother,a mission,and camoufalge suits

Disclaimer: I'm broke *tear*, so, of course, I am not making money from this. I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.  
  
A/N: This story is a companion to my friend's fan-fic, "Beware of Blonde", and my sister's "Family Ties". Now, I hope you enjoy my fan-fic. It is my first one, so I will take suggestions, but flames will not be tolerated. And also, if you do not review, you will feel the wrath of little evil rubber chickens from you-know-where! They will find you!  
  
Chapter 1: a brother, a mission, and  
  
camouflage suits  
  
"Wackie, wackie, eggs and bacie!" Clix Verbil woke with a start. "Shut up, Chix!" she yelled at her twin brother, Chix Verbil, who thinks that he is the best thing to happen to a woman.  
  
Clix hopped out of bed and pulled on her LEP FBI uniform. She had taken just enough time to take a short look in her mirror before heading out the door. A sprite in her early 100ths (A/N: that is early twenties to Mud Men) with light green skin and hair stared back at her. She was also quite tall for her age with electric blue eyes. And her hair was always in a ponytail.  
  
Clix shot out the door, and skidded to a halt in front of her best friend Hanna's (Hanna is my friend's character) apartment door. When Hanna finally came out, the two friends headed to Police Plaza.  
  
Clix and Hanna first became friends when Clix's brother fell in love with Hanna, and vise-verse. They had been close ever since.  
  
Clix and Hanna walked in two the double-doors in the front of Police Plaza. "Verbil, Chlora, in my office, now!" came Commander O'Riley's voice over the intercom. " Oh, great," sighed Clix, " I wonder what we could have done this time."  
  
The two friends headed to the Commander's office. When they came to his door, a sprite burst from the office with her fists clenched and tears in her eyes, muttering something about a raise. This only made things worse for them. Oh, boy, thought Hanna, O'Riley is in one of his moods again. They knocked on his door, and were told to come in.  
  
"No, your not in trouble, this time," he said, reading their faces, " I have a new mission for you two. You are the best I could find for the job. Opal Koboi is at it again. This time, she might actually succeed in starting a war between the Mud Men and the People. We think she has found the technology to breed a smarter kind of goblin, which will slow us down on stopping her. " "Where is she stationed this time?" Clix put in. "I cannot tell you now. We have new camouflage suits for you. Go pick them up, change, and head for the Ops lab. Foaly will update you there."  
  
Clix and Hanna left and picked up their uniforms. After they had changed, they met in front of the Ops lab. Chix was trudging behind Hanna, pleading with her not to go. When she ignored him, he grabbed her around the waist, and refused to let go. When that didn't work, he tried his best to look like he didn't care that she was leaving. He finally broke out sobbing hysterically. Hanna slapped him, and Clix was on the ground in a fit of laughter. "Chixy," Hanna began soothingly, "I won't be gone long." "B.b.b.bu. but I'll miss.you" Chix sobbed. "I'll miss you to, but I have to go on this mission." Hanna said. "Will you two kiss already?! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Clix yelled. "O.K!" Chix said, finally becoming better. He grabbed Hanna be both sides of her head and kissed her. 


	2. The Journey

Hiya!! I just couldn't wait to update!!  
  
BeWaReOfBlOnDe007: I don't get it, either. At least this time it worked. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nicole: Thank you for reviewing. You are sooo sweet! I am not sure if Hanna hates Chix in her story. I am more referring to BeWaReOfBlOnDe007's story more. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Malon: I am sorry that you feel that way. As a matter of fact, I am 13, and I don't care what you think. And please, if all you want to do is flame me, then don't review again.  
  
On to Chapter Two!  
  
~2~  
  
Opal Koboi wheeled around on her chair. "It is good to be back," she sighed. Just then, there came a knock on the door, and an especially ugly goblin walked in. "Can't you see that you just disturbed me while I was wallowing in my genius?" "Sorry," the gobbling grunted. "What do you want, Pepto?" "The breeding is almost finished, ma'am," Pepto stated. "What have I told you? Don't come until it is complete! Understood? Now, is there anything else?" Opal asked. "No, ma'am." "Good. If you disturb me again and it the breeding is not complete, I will personally put you in the incinerator. Understood?" Pepto nodded, and trudged out of the office.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hanna finally pulled away from Chix. "Bye'" she said briskly, and followed Clix into the Ops lab. Chix stood there, waving like a baby sprite. "Hello, Foaly," Clix said as they walked in. "There you are! Where have you been?" Foaly exclaimed, though Clix and Hanna both knew that he had to have been listening to them through the door. Clix looked at him testily, but before she could answer, they heard someone pounding at the door. It was Chix. "Take me with you!" he yelled as he burst through the door. He looked a wreck. Tears stained his face, and the lipstick mark on his cheek was running. His pathetic look must have gotten to Hanna, because she let him go.  
  
"We need two more people," Foaly said," One of which, is coming, and the other is undecided." After a while, the crew settled on Mandal Birini. Clix sighed. She had had a crush on Mandal ever since she first met him. Hanna giggled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Clix took her seat next to Mandal. Chix noticed and sulked. He had always hated Mandal, and everyone who he thought hit on his sister. But he kept the thoughts to himself.  
  
"Hi!" Everyone jumped. "Chrys!" they yelled in unison. "What the D'Arvit are you doing here?!" Chix shouted. "Chrys here is our pilot. She has been training with her mother for this mission." Foaly explained, while Chrys made a face at Chix.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Clix stepped out wobbling from the shuttle pod. Chrys had made it very clear that she had just gotten her license. It had been a bumpy ride. Clix looked around. "Where are we going?" she said through her mike." You are going to the Amazon," replied Foaly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"The breeding is complete, Commander," a nervous Pepto said. She had already thrown a goblin officer in the incinerator for not putting enough sugar in her coffee, and that was enough to keep the soldiers on their toes (that is, the ones with enough sense). She was in a horrible mood. "Good. It is about time. O'Riley's usual crew should be here soon. Roach," she indicated a goblin to her right, "make sure the welcoming committee is ready." The goblin grunted in answer, and hobbled off.  
  
A/N: Now, click the little purple button on you left and tell me what you think. 


End file.
